Not that innocent
by I-Love-Capn-Raydor
Summary: College is everything she thought it would be, and more. Rachel discovers a lot about herself in Ms. July's capable hands.
1. Chapter 1

It had been bad enough, watching her dance. The insults weren't enough to inure Rachel against the undeniable magnetism of her dance instructor. It wasn't lost on her that she'd been singled out, and if she was honest with herself, she liked the attention, scathing though it was. But now, dancing for her, specifically to show that she, Rachel Barbara Berry, could be sexy? It had gone from bad to worse. The molten heat of Miss July's gaze made Rachel's knees feel slightly wobbly, which would never do, how was she supposed to pull off this routine? Brody's hands wrapped around her waist, sure, and strong, and she felt herself being lifted up. Miss July's eyes followed her, and Rachel arched her back, sliding her hands over her ribs in what she hoped was a provocative move. If the glint in her instructor's eye was anything to go by, she was doing okay, at least. Brody lowered her onto the table, and slid himself beneath in a fluid movement. Rachel tried not to blush as she angled her hips towards the table, knowing Brody was mirroring the movement, though she couldn't see him. She could see Miss July, and the way her slender hand moved restlessly on the head of that cane. It was distracting, in a way that Rachel didn't quite understand. She blinked, and stared at the water cooler just to the right of Miss July. And miraculously, she made it through the dance. As she held her position on the table for a moment, she dared a glance at Miss July. The heat from those green eyes made Rachel feel a little like she might be on fire.

Miss July stood, and slowly approached. Her expression was indecipherable, and her laser focused gaze remained on Rachel. Rachel, for her part, tried to stay positive. She took Brody's proffered hand, and jumped down from her tabletop perch.

"So, Miss July, what do you think? Am I ready to dance the tango?"

"So you can memorize a dance routine. So what?" Came the scathing retort, as the blond woman stepped well into Rachel's space.

"Rachel was incredible!" Brody's voice was warm, but it chilled Rachel, because in that second, she realized it wasn't his approval she was seeking. In fact, she wasn't sure she was seeking approval at all.

"You were great. She was okay." Miss July flicked a glance at Brody, before focusing all of that terrible intensity back on Rachel. "And that song? Who's idea was that? It was garbage. Look. Marie Von Trapp. Willie Loman. Shrek. Those roles are acceptable for your sex appeal." A smirk crossed her lips.

Rachel could feel the heat flooding her face. The sound of static filled her ears. She balled her sweat slicked hands into fists, digging her nails in. She bit her lip. But she couldn't hold the outburst in.

"You're just jealous of me. Of ALL of us, because we have our whole careers ahead of us, and yours ended before it even started. We're the future, and you're just some YouTube joke!"

Miss July lost her intensity for just a moment. For just a brief, tiny second, she looked vulnerable, and then, quick as a blink, it was gone again, and her face contorted in anger.

"You're done." Her voice was low, deadly. "Get out of my class."

Rachel stood frozen, horrified by her own words, knowing she'd ruined any chance of learning from the best. She couldn't stop staring at Miss July's eyes, though. That small moment had ensnared her.

"OUT!" Miss July's voice was thick with rage. Rachel turned, and left. She stood in the hall outside the classroom, and let her head drop heavily against the wall. What had she done? How had she lost control like that? Like Miss July had. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of what Finn might say, what Quinn might say, but the only thought she could conjure was the hurt that glinted in Miss July's eyes, before the anger returned full force. It seemed her idol had feet of clay, after all, and was capable of human emotion. Rachel felt sick at her stomach for being the cause of that hurt. She carried spiders down all 10 flights of steps of their new loft, to let them out, for pete's sake! Hurting people wasn't her forte. Sighing, she turned, and headed for the dressing room. She'd have to figure out an apology, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't go over well if she was still dressed like a Wal-green's underwear model.

***Later That Day***

Rachel pushed open the heavy wooden door to the dance studio. Miss July was alone, practicing in front of the standing mirror. Rachel watched for a moment, distracted by the easy roll of her teacher's hips, the effortlessness of her sexiness wasn't unnoticed.

"I'm working." Miss July's calm voice drew Rachel's attention.

"I know. I just wanted to apologize. Everything I said to you was completely wrong, and, and out of line. I felt like you were picking on me for no reason, and I…"

"Stop. Talking." Miss July straightened out of a stretch in exasperation. "Look. You lost it, and you lashed out. Same as I did 10 years ago. Except all it took for you to lose it, was a little honest feedback in a—hello—dance class. And what if somebody had taped your little outburst? Put it on the internet for all to see? You'd be a joke." She laid down, pulling her knee to her chest. "You'd be the crazy actress, and why would anyone want to work with you?"

"Because you were good!" Rachel blurted out.

"I was great." She turned on her side, and stretched her leg above her head, gesturing for Rachel to come closer. "But I wasn't ready for the pressure. Believe me, it's a whole lot worse out there, than it is in here." She tapped on her calf, and Rachel swallowed hard, before placing one hand gently on her thigh, and one on her calf, pushing her leg into a deeper stretch. Rachel could feel her heart speed up a little bit as the taut muscles flexed beneath her palms.

Miss July placed a hand on Rachel's, taking the stretch even further, and Rachel hoped that the hitch in her breath wasn't too obvious, the jolt from that small contact racing down her spine like electricity. These were the kinds of feelings she'd expected to have her first time with Finn, but…

Miss July shifted, sitting up and splaying her legs out to either side, leaning forward, and laying her chin on her steepled hands.

"That's why I pick on my students. To get them ready. You only get one shot." Her eyes met Rachel's in the mirror, the ferocious intensity back with a vengeance. "It's why, if I had my choice, you'd be out of my class." She gestured to her back, and Rachel moved to deepen the stretch, the heat of Miss July's skin searing her hands. "Unfortunately for me, the school says you get a warning. So." She pulled her legs beneath her, and moved into a toe-touch stance, causing Rachel to ponder the merits of hyperventilation as she realized her proximity to all sorts of bits that she REALLY shouldn't be thinking about on her dance teacher. She bit her lip, and moved to stand as well.

"What does this…" Rachel trailed off as Miss July took her customary spot in her personal space, close enough that Rachel could see the flecks of color in her eyes, the tiny droplets of sweat at her hairline.

"This means that you're on probation. And dance belt duty. Hand washed, every one, Schwimmer."

Rachel felt a throb at the antagonism, and bit her lip harder. "Yes, Miss July. Thank you."

"Oh, and Schwimmer? Not a bad dance, earlier. You've still got a TON of work to do. I mean, a TON. More than I can do in just 1 class a week. You want to prove you're dedicated, come to the studio this Friday, at 6. I tutor." She gave her classic smirk. "Now get. And don't forget the hamper on your way out."


	2. Chapter 2

***That Following Friday***

The downside to having a hangar-sized loft was that getting back to campus after classes let out was a pain. Either she'd be an hour early, or 15 minutes late, thanks to the erratic train schedule. Rachel thought about it, and decided she'd rather have an hour to warm up, than to risk the wrath of Ms. July in front of a whole new group of people. She grabbed her dance bag, and her iPhone, and tossed a quick goodbye in Kurt's direction. Popping her ear buds in as she headed for the train, she groaned as she realized the majority of her music was songs that were special to her and Finn. Since he STILL hadn't called, she wasn't really in the mood for sentimental tunes. She showed the security guard her train pass, and waited to board. As she waited, she pulled up iTunes, and searched for the song that Ms. July had danced to the other week. Rachel thought perhaps, if she could find the confidence in her body that Ms. July displayed, then maybe she'd be less awkward around her, and could learn more about the dances.

She kept the song on repeat, for the entire 45 minute train ride, images of bits of the dance coming back to tickle her memory. By the time she got to the school, she was pretty sure she could do a passable imitation of the dance. In the dressing room, she chose a plain black dance leotard, with a soft skirt attached. She brushed her hair out, and touched up her lipstick, before taking a deep breath, and heading to the classroom. If she was lucky, it would be empty, and give her a chance to practice. If the universe was working against her, she'd interrupt Ms. July before their scheduled appointment, and that would be just as bad as being late. She couldn't help but wonder why geniuses tended toward the mercurial. Fortunately, the door to the studio was open, and the studio was empty. Rachel didn't want to use the musical equipment without permission, so she kept her ear buds in, tucking her phone into the built in bra.

She was so focused on her movements, that she lost track of time. So when a hand dropped commandingly onto her shoulder, she yelped, and jumped about a foot in the air, ripping the buds from her ears and whirling to confront…her teacher?

"Ms. July! You startled me!" She chuckled nervously.

"Schwimmer, we scheduled this. I'm on time. Clearly you got here early, like the overachiever eager beaver you are, judging from the sweating you've got going on." Ms. July's eyes swept the whole of Rachel's body, and Rachel tried not to blush under the scrutiny. "I like the initiative. Tell me what you're dancing to, and I'll put it on the stereo. Take the ear buds out, and show me what you're working on."

"Um, it's the song, from last week. Dance Again. I thought that…I mean, I remembered a lot of your…that is…" Rachel trailed off.

"You thought if you could remember that dance, it might teach you how to be sexy without all your classmate props?" Ms. July prompted, not unkindly.

"I thought that…maybe I could practice. Practice being sexy, that is."

"Let's see what you've got. Show me Tuesday wasn't a fluke, Schwimmer. Don't make me regret taking a chance on you." She moved to turn on the music, queuing up the song, then slid elegantly on to the table, crossing her legs and waiting expectantly.

Rachel took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly to find her center, and then the music started. She swept a leg out in a slow half circle, wrapping her arms around her body as the notes of the intro filled the room. She kept her eyes on herself in the mirror, as she bent low, before springing up into a twirl. She turned again, placing her hands on her hips as she rolled them to the beat. Suddenly, Ms. July was there behind her. Rachel's movements faltered as she felt hands grasp her hips, the heat of Ms. July's body against her back.

"Stop being so tentative. This was the problem with your dance on Tuesday as well. You think too much. Stop thinking. FEEL the music, Rachel. I've seen you sing, so I know that you can. Now feel it in your body." She pulled the young woman closer, and began to move, directing Rachel's body with her own. In the mirror, she could see the blush blooming across Rachel's face, travelling prettily down her chest. She ignored the warmth that flared in her, low and dangerous, and concentrated on helping the girl move with a grace and ease that comes with years of practice. She wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, and put her other hand in the middle of her back, pushing her low into a bow, bending with her, guiding her in a fluid circle, before allowing her to stand upright.

Rachel wondered if her heartbeat was drowning out the music for Ms. July, or if that roaring pulse was really only in her own head. Her thighs were quivering from the tension of holding herself rigid against the arousal that threatened to turn a tutoring session into something completely inappropriate. She remembered feeling attracted to Mr. Schuster, but it was nothing like this. That had been child's play. And if the burn at the base of her spine was any indication, what she had with Finn wasn't much more. She bit back a groan as Ms. July angled her leg by pressing on the front of her thigh. This was so wrong. Rachel didn't WANT to get better. She, Rachel Barbara Berry, wanted to stay hopelessly terrible at dance, so that Ms. July would keep touching her.

"Relax, Schwimmer. You're strung tighter than piano wire. This is supposed to be a dance of seduction. And if you expect to be able to tango, you have to be able to feel your own sensuality. Believe in your body. Believe in your ability to tell a story with your body." She stepped back, and smiled a slow, crooked smile. "Watch this."

She launched into a short routine, all belly rolls, and undulating hips, wide set thighs, and arching back. Her hair swung wildly around her shoulders as she moved, and she never took her eyes from her student. She moved with purpose, stalking closer to the young woman, twirling dizzyingly around Rachel, before ending just behind her again, her hands landing provocatively below her breasts, splayed across her ribs. She heard Rachel gasp, felt the slight squirm, saw the blush deepening, and she knew then, that this wasn't just a tutoring session anymore. She met those wide brown eyes in the mirror, and deliberately pulled Rachel flush against her, skimming her nose along the shell of Rachel's ear.

"Do you have what it takes, Schwimmer?" She whispered, relishing the shudder that wracked the slender frame in her arms. "Can you trust your body?"

Rachel spun then, so they were face to face. She took a deep breath, staring at the half-lidded eyes of her teacher.

"The question is, can I trust you?"


	3. Chapter 3

***A Moment Later***

The question hung on the air between them. Rachel could feel the warmth of Ms. July's breath, the subtle motion of her ribs with each inhalation. The anticipation of an answer was killing her, every second an eternity. She bit her lip, and looked up at her instructor through her lashes. And then Ms. July's mouth was on hers, and Rachel couldn't help the moan that escaped at the sensation of being finally, properly kissed. Oh god, it had never, ever felt like this. Like every nerve in her body was on fire, like she might burn from the inside out of Ms. July didn't do something, and soon, although truth be told, Rachel wasn't sure what. She kissed the blond woman back, letting her hands rest chastely on the angles of Ms. July's shoulders. The room had gone completely silent, except for the rasp of their breathing, and the thunder of Rachel's heart. She pulled back from the kiss, gasping a little, slightly light headed from desire, and the lack of oxygen.

"Ms. July…I just…" Rachel began, tentatively.

"Stop. Talking! And if you must talk, I think you can call me Cassandra." She leaned in, claiming another kiss, before pulling away. If this was going to happen, and Cassandra dearly hoped it would, she needed it to be on Rachel's terms, officially.

Rachel traced her fingers over her lower lip. Everything in her wanted to press herself against Ms…Against Cassandra. But she held back, unsure.

"I've never, um, that is, I'm not sure what…" Rachel stopped. "Sorry. What I mean, is, I have a boyfriend. I've never done anything like this."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Anything like this, as in cheating? Or anything like this, as in terribly homosexual?"

"My dads are gay. But I'm…I've always assumed I was straight." Rachel laughed a little bit. "You'd think I'd know for sure. Between my dads and my best friend, it's not like I haven't had a crash course in all things gay."

"Is your best friend a guy?" Cassie wondered aloud.

"Yeah."

"So maybe you've only had a crash course in all things gay MEN. Women are a little different."

"Clearly." Rachel sighed, stepping closer to Cassandra. "I think..no. IAM going to kiss you now."

As soon as Rachel's soft lips met hers, Cassandra took control again. She slid her tongue along the bow of Rachel's lower lip, causing the younger woman to moan softly. She took advantage of that to delve into that smart little mouth, stroking her tongue along Rachel's. As Rachel responded in kind, she was sure she could feel those strokes echoed through her body. Cassandra spun them, walking them back towards the wall, nipping at Rachel's lips, as they moved.

Rachel felt the cool drywall against her shoulder blades, as Cassandra wedged her hips between Rachel's thighs. The pressure against her center was torment, too much and not enough all at once, and the heat building in her belly with every kiss was threatening to consume her. Rachel tangled her fingers in all that wild blond hair, and hooked her leg up over Cassandra's hip. The new sensations tore a whimper from her throat, and Cassandra slid her hand from Rachel's waist, slowly up over the bumps of her rib cage, before cupping her breast, thumbing the stiffening nipple. Rachel cried out, the thin material of her dance uniform made each touch torture.

"Please…" She whispered, pulling Cassandra closer. "Please."

"Oh, don't beg yet, baby girl. We haven't even gotten started." Cassandra husked, before licking the delicious expanse of Rachel's neck, biting gently at the pulse point. She could feel the heat of the girl through her costume, and the idea of taking her, tasting her here against this wall caused a throb to course through her body. She slid the shoulders of the leotard down Rachel's shoulders, exposing the lovely, dusky peaks of her breasts. Leaning down, she took a nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it, before sucking it deep into her mouth. Rachel shrieked, her hands fisting ever more tightly in Cassandra's hair. The sensation of her teacher's mouth on her breast almost sent Rachel careening over the edge. She drove her hips forward, hoping to meet any resistance, anything to give a little friction, but Cassandra deftly maneuvered so that Rachel had nothing to press against, and moved her mouth to the other breast, sucking the stiff nub until the young girl shook beneath her, her hips aimlessly searching.

Cassandra hooked her fingers into the dance skirt, and removed it with a practiced ease. She pulled the leotard down further, peppering Rachel's surprisingly toned abdomen with kisses, letting her tongue dip into her navel, before sliding the garment down those long, lean legs, and tossing it to the side. Apparently, Rachel was a little naughtier than she'd initially thought, because she wasn't wearing the customary dance thong beneath the leotard, and the scent of her arousal elicited a growl from Cassandra.

"Oh, you naughty thing. No panties?" She laughed, her voice low and rough, before she licked into to all that wet heat. Rachel let out a short scream, before clapping her hands over her mouth, realizing they might not have the entire building to themselves, and not wanting anything short of the zombie apocalypse to interrupt whatever Ms. July…no..Cassandra was doing with her mouth. It felt like her tongue was everywhere all at once, inside, wriggling, and outside, circling, and then her lips, oh, god, her lips were sucking, and there, just…there, a hint of teeth, and her fingers, now, just one, slipping in, and thrusting as slowly and maddeningly as her tongue was flickering, and Rachel was keening into her hands, the sensations too much to bear silently. It had never been like this before. She felt like a violin beneath the hands of a maestro, like an aria sung in the highest soprano, like the entire world began and ended on the tip of Cassandra's tongue. She glanced down, the sight of the tousled blond locks against her olive thighs wrought a shudder, and Cassandra glanced up, their eyes meeting.

She reluctantly pulled back from Rachel's body, just briefly, and licked her lips, keeping her eyes on Rachel's. The girl shook again, and Cassandra could feel the tremors beginning around her finger.

"That's right baby girl. Come for me. Let go, and trust your body. Come now, Rachel." She growled that last bit, before sucking hard on the tender bud, rubbing the flat of her tongue across it until the spasms knocked the girl's knees out, and she came sliding down the wall ungracefully, into Cassandra's waiting arms.

"Good girl. That's my good girl." Cassandra whispered, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen loose from the ponytail Rachel wore. "I told you, good things happen when you trust your body. When you learn your own sensuality, right?"

Rachel struggled for breath, and words. Her heart was galloping in her chest, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to stand again. Her own furtive explorations beneath the bedclothes hadn't ended like that, and certainly, nothing Finn ever did felt like that. Rachel smiled a slow smile, then, grinning up at Cassandra.

"I feel like I might need a few more lessons, Ms. July."


End file.
